Of Sneaky Slytherins and Daring Gryffindors
by Moonshine Wanderer
Summary: After being sent to the past and spending a year with the founders-to-be, Harry has found a way to get back to his own time. Something during the spellcasting goes wrong and two more people than wanted travel to the future. There our three friends have to battle against dark forces, a corrupt ministry and the madness that comes with being friends with THE Slytherin and Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sneaky Slytherins and Daring Gryffindors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does**

**A/N: About a year ago my friend introduced the idea of Harry going to the founder's time and then going back to his own time taking two founders with him. During school time (not the lessons of course) we would then talk about ideas and start writing scenes, but they were a bit disjointed and logicless (is that a word?) so we never actually made a proper story out of it, but now I picked up the idea again and dedicate the story to Kyong Kybis, my really awesome friend who has so many great ideas for stories.**

**Chapter 1 - Saying Goodbye**

"Goodbye, we'll miss you Harry." The teary eyed redhead said, holding on to her black-haired companions arm.

"I'll miss you too, Helga, Row." Harry said smiling sadly. He looked at the four friends he had made over the past year.

First there was Helga Huffflepuff; blond with curls and always smiling. She was a pacifist, but don't think she wasnt capable of defending herself. She was more than capable, Harry had had to learn that the hard way. She was a healer apprentice and Harry wished her the best of luck with her chosen path.

Next there was Rowena Ravenclaw; hair so black it shimmered blue in the light and so long it reached down to her hips when open so it was usually held back in a braid. She had eyes of the brightest blue, that aways seemed to search ones soul. Filled with wisdom beyond her years, those eyes always made Harry think of Albus Dumbledore. He was unsure what it was Rowena wanted to become, it had changed over a dozen times during his stay. At times she wanted to be a teacher, other times a spellcrafter and once even a warrior like Godric.

Which brings us to the third person: Godric Gryffindor. With hair as flaming red as his he looked like a Weasley. He was a jolly person to be around, but the fiercest fighter Harry had ever met. Godric had large amounts of raw magical power, but if you think he only used blunt force you would be wrong. He was a skilled dueller and tactician and could be called brilliant, were it not for his exceedingly stupid actions, like tickling a sleeping dragon or renaming the castle he inherited from Ravensreach to Hogwarts, just because there was a dead warthog once upon a time on the front steps (Godric's fifth birthday).

Lastly, there was Salazar Slytherin; with his ravenblack hair and green eyes he looked rather like Harry, just less scrawny and with more aristocratic facial features. Salazar was a genius. At sixteen years of age he was already a well known potions master who had created many of his own potions. He was also very gifted in the dark arts and had the willpower not to let it control him, something most who dabbled in that particular category of magic lacked.

Harry wondered how different his life would have been had he not been transported back in time. Would he have ever given up his prejudiced views regarding all things Slytherin? Probably not. He would probably still think Salazar Slytherin was an evil dark wizard and all Slytherins to come later devil's spawn. So many historical facts had been messed up through time, becoming so twisted they were nowhere near the truth. He would still be the naive boy he had been before and he would have no knowledge of the horcrux residing within him.

There were things like; why did Salazar Slytherin hate muggles and muggleborns? Fact is, he didn't. He had just had bad experiences with them and disliked them for their close minded ways. Muggles believed everything bad that happened was witchcraft and muggleborns denied their heritage, not wanting to be different from their family and friends.

Over the past year Harry had grown, in body as well as mind. He wondered how he would explain these changes to Ron and Hermione. The Spell Rowena and Salazar and invented should bring transport him to the time and place he had been before his time jump. It wouldn't be too exact, seeing as Harry was unsure what time he had disappeared and the pace could ony be estimated, with Hogwarts having changed slightly over the years. But it should work out.  
"I guess this is farewell," Godric's voice ripped Harry from his musings. The redhead looked downtrodden and sad, as if someone had killed his puppy.

"I guess it is." Harry answered just as sad. He went to the girls and hugged them tightly, before making his way over to Godric and tackling him in a bear hug. "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

"I never do anything stupid!" Godric denied loudly.

"Of course not." Salazar said dryly from where he was watching. "Just like you never drank my gender reversing potion to prove its inefficiency."

Godric went bright red at the mention of that rather amusing, or for him embarrassing, moment.

"Now, Sal, don't be mean." Harry said, making Godric look up in relief. "You can do that when I'm gone." The relief was short-lived.

Harry went over to the last of his friend to say his goodbyes.

"I hope you reviewed your memories so you're up to date on the events." Salazar, always saying the exact thing needed to embarrass someone.

"Sure." Harry said, smiling innocently, only making Salazar raise an eyebrow.

"So, when were you planning on doing it? I mean, it is of no real interest to me, but I just thought it would be good for you to know what was happening before you came here. Just a thought." Salazar said, shrugging nonchalantly, making Harry sigh in defeat.

"I know, I know. I just forgot. I started, but then Godric came and..."

"Don't pull me into this!" Godric interrupted quickly.

"Now, now Ric, I'm very interested in just what it was you did." Salazar said in his usual uncaring way, which you only managed to understand and sort into feelings if you knew him properly. And this was his 'I want to know and you are not getting away with not telling me' face.

"I... I ugh,... you know..." Godric stammered, gesturing wildly.

"Boys!" Rowena hissed, "We don't have time for this. Harry has to go."

And that is what he did. Helga and Rowena started chanting in Latin, Helga saying what would take him to the right place and Rowena the time. At the same time Godric was pouring magical energy into the crystal Harry was standing on, to power the spell. Salazar was walking directly around Harry and doing the most difficult and dangerous job; he was inscribing runes into the air surrounding Harry to make the journey through time as safe as possible.

The difficult part was to get thee runes right without seeing them and the dangerous part was, if Salazar didn't leave the circle quick enough he would be pulled forwards in time. He couldn't just do the runes go away and let the girls finish the spell, because the runes had to be placed at the right time, in tune with the spell.

It would have been nice to say everything went well. Salazar finished the runes and got away in time. The spell was cast correctly and Godric had put enough energy into the crystal. Everything went downward thereafter. Godric tripped over the hem of his robes and fell right into the retreating form of Salazar, causing both of them stumble into Harry just as their was a blinding light and the three of them were swallowed by it.  
When the light receded the room was missing two more boys than planned.

Said boys plus Harry were tumbling through time, a process that reminded Harry more of the floo network than he would have liked.  
It was funny; you would think time-travel was a process you wouldn't realise was happening, but in reality it must have taken a few minutes, enough time for Salazar to punch Godric (there was space in time as well, if that makes sense) and tell him off for his stupidity of wearing long robes for such a fragile procedure.  
The time sadly wasn't enough to prepare them for their rather unfortunate landing on the Slytherin table, right into the food, during the Halloween feast.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger was getting worried. She hadn't seen Harry since he had gone off to find the Chamber of Secrets, to see if it was suitable for the DA, or Dumbledore's Army, a defene association they, meaning she, Ron and (reluctantly) Harry, had founded as a counteract to Umbridge's terrible lessons.

The three founding members had been looking for a suitable place for quite a while, but had yet to be successful. Harry, after nearly giving up hope, had decided to checkout the Chamber of Secrets. That had been hours ago and after the feast had begun Hermione had been having horrible visions of what could have happened to her ravenhaired friend.

"Stop fretting, Hermione, he'll turn up, he always does." And at exactly that moment there was a crash from the Slytherin table, followed by silence, a loud groan and a "get your _foot_ **out** of my face". Then more silence.

"Told you he'd turn up." Ron commented smugly, pointing at the custard covered figure now discernible as Harry Potter.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's more of a prologue than an actual chapter, so forgive me. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your opinion. **


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. I thank everyone for following, favourising and reviewing. You're amazing. I put the story up and suddenly I keep getting all these favs and follows and I was really excited.**  
**More importantly: I'm going to be messing with the timeline a bit, but seeing as the circumstances have changed regarding Harry, I hope you won't mind. And for the sake of this story, I'm going to pretend that a thousand years ago they spoke modern-day english.**

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
_Salazar's Mindspeech_  
_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 2 - Friendly Welcomings**

"Get your_ foot_ **out** of my face." Harry heard Salazar growl at Godric.

Looking around, Harry groaned at what he saw. He was in the Great Hall during the Halloween feast, sitting in the custard on the Slytherin table. But not only that, he had appeared right in front of the whole school out of nowhere (which should be impossible) with two strangers.

Behind him Godric and Salazar were bickering about how impossible it was for Godric's foot to be in Salazar's face, when, in fact, it was in the treacle tart. Salazar was having none of it, saying Godric had two feet, so it was definitely possible.

"Guys! We don't have time for this! First of all, look around, there are people watching. And then look around again, you're in the future. We have to get you back to your time before..." Harry was having a near panic attack, so Salazar reached over and squeezed Harry's arm.

"Listen Harry, look around yourself. Everything is as you remember, right?" He didn't wait for Harry to nod. "So this was meant to happen. Nothing is dissolving or changing, meaning this was always meant to happen. Everything is going to resolve itself and all we have to do is go with the flow."

Harry nodded, calmer now. "So what are-"

This time he was interrupted by a very girlish 'Hem, Hem' which caused him to shiver involuntarily from disgust.

"What is going on here?" That very same voice asked, sending another shiver down Harry's spine.

"Ugh..." was Harry's very articulate response.

"So wht u onna ay?" Godric asked, not understandably. During Harry's near panic attack the redhead had taken the time to stuff his mouth with food.

"That's disgusting 'Ric."

Having swallowed the piece of cake, Godric pouted, "Aww, Sally! Don't be so stuck up."

Apparently he hadn't swallowed everything, for bits of food came flying out of his mouth, making Salazar wrinkle his nose in disgust and send a sneer in his friends direction. Harry smiled fondly at the interaction, or rather arguing. The two seemed to be constantly fighting, but they were best friends, had been for years, and would always stick up for the other.

Another 'Hem, hem' came from the horrible voice. Harry regarded the woman with fascination. She really was as ugly as he remembered her.

"She looks like a really ugly and fat toad." Godric intoned, as if having read Harry's thoughts.

Salazar frowned, "Now that's just mean 'Ric," confused silence followed, "It's not the toads fault she looks... the way she does. And comparing her to a toad is mean towards the toads." Salazar and Godric knew about Umbridge from Harry's stories as well as memories and they didn't like her one bit.

"I won't stand for being ignored!" the woman dressed in pink shrieked, drawing many stares, from students as well as professors. "I want to know where Potter was, he didn't turn up for detention ('I had detention?'), who the other two are and how you appeared in this hall." at the end of her little tirade Umbrige stood there, panting, hands clenched into fists.

There was a long, drawn out silence, before Dumbledore stood and looked gravely at Harry. "So would I, Delores, but I think it would be better if we took this to my office. Harry, if you and your friends would come with me please."

The three boys stood and headed towards where Dumbledore was waiting for them. With a flick of his wand Salazar had the three of them cleaned up and custard free.

"What are we going to tell him?" Harry asked, millions of thoughts shooting through his mind. Were they going to tell Dumbledore the truth? If yes, how would he take it? I not, what would they say? What if Voldemort found out about his two friends?

"Leave the talking to me." Salazar said, his face a blank mask. Harry regarded him unsurely. Salazar, sensing his gaze, smiled slightly. "Trust me." And with those words Harry relaxed. He trusted Salazar and he trusted him to get them out of this. Slytherins weren't called sly for nothing after all.

The trio reached Dumbledore and let themselves be led to the headmaster's office. As soon as said man approached, the gargoyle guarding the stairs sprang aside to let them all through. Up the stairs they went and entered the office. Dumbledore rounded the desk and settled himself into his chair, from where he looked at Harry expectantly. Harry didn't say anything, simply looked around the office. It seemed even more cluttered than he remembered. Shiny, whirring instruments covered every available surface, papers were stacked in piles and letters spilled from a drawer.

_Listen_ a sharp voice echoed in Harry's head, making him concentrate on the conversation.

"Harry had seemingly wondered a little too far into the forbidden and was ambushed by Death Daters. They must have been struggling to keep him contained, for they landed in front of 'Ric and my's house. We fought them of and helped Harry. Two helping elves thereafter helped us get into the castle. We wanted to come too, to see the school and see for Harry's safe return."

'The best way of lying is to slightly twist the truth', Harry thought wryly. 'I wondered into the Chamber of Secrets, was ambushed by runes and landed in Sal's cellar. The two helping elves were in fact two young women, who might be compared to high elves and your coming here was a complete accident. But close enough.'

"This is preposterous, Dumbledore. The Death Eaters are in Azkaban and you-know-who has not returned."

"Dolores, this is a very serious matter and if you cannot believe in what these young men are saying, I must ask you to leave." Dumbledore thundered, having risen from his hair and pointing at the door.

The shocked woman quickly complied. Harry grinned at her expression of disbelief, but the smug smile was wiped of his face when Dumbledore looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Why, Harry? Why would you endanger yourself so?"

"I didn't mean to." Harry burst out flustered, unsure what to say._ Angermanagement_. Salazar's voice hinted in his mind. "I was just so angry, because you ignored me, because Umbridge gave unfair detention, and I just needed some space. I hadn't meant to leave the wards, it was an accident."

'Believable?' Harry thought, hoping Salazar would catch the thought. He quickly got his answer._ It was okay_

'Gee, thanks.' Harry rolled his eyes, sinking into silence with the rest of the rooms occupants. Dumbledore contemplating what to do next, Salazar planning how to convince the Headmaster to allow them to stay, Harry enjoying being home and Godric fidgeting, needing a release for his energy.

Salazar was the one to break the silence, "Headmaster, if I may make a request? 'Ric and I have up until now only been homeschooled, but last year our guardian died, so we were unable to finish our schooling. My question would be, if you would allow us to attend this school to finish our education?"

This wasn't what Dumbledore was expecting, he blinked and opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, then said, "Of course my dear boy. Your education is most important after all and this is a school, so I see no problem with that. You would have to be sorted into houses and purchase your school supplies. I could send Minerva to go with you tomorrow."

"Sir," Harry spoke up, "Might I go with them? They know me more than anyone else and I need new robes anyway, after the ambush." His were probably too small by now. His little growth spurt and the fighting were to thank for that.

Dumbledore regarded him over his half-moon spectacles. "Very well. You may go. I will excuse you from tomorrows lessons, but you must make sure to not to fall behind on the subjects.  
Now, we have two students to be sorted. Mr. Doorman, you first."

Godric went over to Dumbledore, who had recieved the sorting hat, and let himself be sorted. It seemed to take a while, longer than Harry would have thought necessary. Maybe they were having a conversation? When at last the hat called out Gryffindor, Godric came back to stand with Harry, looking too smug.

"Now you, Mr. Nighthay."

The hat barely touched Salazar's head, before the brim opened and it called out the house. Gryffindor. Salazar was silent, only narrowing his eyes at Godric, when said person started snickering.

"Well then," Dumbledore said jovially, "now that that's settled, would you please show them the common room, Harry."

Harry nodded and motioned for the two boys to follow him. Once they were out of hearing range, Salazar rounded on Godric. "What. Was. That."

"Aww, Sally, it was just a bit of fun. And I thought it would only be helpful if we were all in the same house."

"He's got a point." Harry agreed, "But I've been meaning to ask: when did you give yourself names?"

"When you weren't listening and rather ogling the office. And before you ask, 'Ric is now Richard Doorman and I am Selwen Nighthay. The Doormans are a disgraced Pureblood family, they probably don't exist anymore, and Nighthay was my mother's maiden name." Salazar explained.

They had continued walking and were now nearly at the Gryffindor tower. Two minutes of silence and Godric had had enough. "So, you need to enter through a painting, right? What's the password?"

Harry jerked to a stop. _"Shit!"_ he cursed in parseltongue. "I knew there was something I had forgotten."

"Wouldn't it have been wonderful if someone had given me the advice to review my memories, so I can clearly recall what happened before I traveled in time," Salazar said in a sarcastic imitation of Harry's voice. "Oh right, somebody did give you that piece of advice. If only you had listened to that somebody." He looked pointedly at Harry, who had started retracing his footsteps and was making his way to the Great Hall, to see if he could find Ron and Hermione.

Which reminded him, "Can we tell Ron and Hermione the truth?"

Godric and Salazar exchanged looks and turned to Harry, suddenly very serious. "Do you trust them?" Godric was the one to pose the question.

"With my life."

A grin spread over Godric's face, "Then sure." and Salazar went back to looking haughty and superior, seemingly ignoring everything around him.

They continued on their way and luckily didn't have to go far before they came across Ron and Hermione, already on their way to find Harry.

Hermione immediately threw herself at Harry and hugged him tightly. "Harry, where were you? We expected you hours ago."

"'mione, can't- breathe!" Harry let out a strangled breath. That girl could hug. She immediately retracted her arms and stepped back, still looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Harry started, "Do you want the edited version or the truth?"

"The truth, of course."

"Well then, lets go somewhere we won't be overheard. I propose somewhere in the dungeons." Harry said, already turning on his heals to head down.

"Why the dungeons?" Ron this time asked.

"I like dungeons." Salazar said, his face in its usual blank mask, though you could see the amusement if you knew him.

"You would," snorted Godric, "all dark and gloomy. A place a normal person wouldn't go, so you can have your peace and quiet whilst standing over your cauldron, cackling madly and ranting about how you are going to enslave humanity."

There had indeed been such an incident. It had scarred Harry for life, seeing his normally so controlled friend dancing around a cauldron, potion bubbling, his clothes scorched and burned, hair disheveled and singing how he was going to make every human bow before him. That day Godric had vowed to never again give Salazar a pain relief potion mixed with a pepper up potion. It had worked flawlessly for everyone else, so they couldn't explain what was different with Salazar. Maybe it was the firewhiskey Godric had put in as well...

For the third time that day a shiver ran down Harry's back. "Let's go."

**A/N: That was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Next time Ron and Hermione get the truth and the three visit Diagon Alley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making money with this**

**A/N: I know I said they would be in Diagon Alley this chapter, but things had to be described and explained and it just kept getting longer, so their shopping trip will be in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Recounting a Tale**

Down in the dungeons, in an empty room, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down. Godric and Salazar started warding the room to shield them from eavesdroppers and Harry began his tale.

"You remember when I told you I would look to see if the Chamber of Secrets was useable for the DA?" His two oldest friends nodded.

"It was only a few hours ago." Ron remarked offhandedly.

"For me it was just slightly longer." Harry continued, "well, I went down there and found this circular room filled with runes and a basin filled with potion stood in the middle. I went around looking at the runes, not understanding them, because I never took ancient runes and I accidentally walked into the basin. It spilled and the potion ran into the runes in the floor, filling them up and after about half a minute it started glowing, getting brighter until I couldn't see anymore and I fell unconscious.

"When I woke again I was in a strange cellar. Turns out I landed a thousand years in the past. There I met four very impressive and important people. The Hogwarts founders."

There followed a shocked silence.

"No bloody way." Ron said, disbelief clear in his voice.

Harry grinned cheekily. "So way. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. When I landed though, Hogwarts didn't yet exist as such, definitely not as a school, rather a castle called Ravensreach. But anyway: the founders four were our age. Helga was youngest at fourteen years, next Godric, who had just turned fifteen. Salazar was fifteen and Rowena was eldest, soon to be sixteen.

"We had no Idea how to send me back and it took us a year to find one. So naturally I am now a year older as were the founders. It was one amazing year, I have to say. Deathly, dangerous, but great experience for survival.

"As for my companions; during the performance of the spell to send me back to the present there was an accident, resulting in Salazar and Godric getting dragged along."

Ron simply sat there, mouth agape, completely shocked. Hermione was regarding Harry pensively. "It would explain your change of appearance." She said at last.

"Oh, my outer appearance has changed the least. It's my mind that's changed. It was a dark year and to survive I had to adapt. The dark lord from then lets Voldemort look like child throwing a temper tantrum." Harry said, his cheerful facade slipping slightly at the memory of the dark lord Tenzin. The wizardry world was in terror, children weren't allowed to leave the house at night, people were being slaughtered left and right, and all because of one man who wouldn't believe in change.

"But wasn't Salazar Slytherin dark?" Ron asked.

"Yes he was, still is and standing right here." Salazar levelled Ron with a glare, "But do continue with what you were saying." A fake smile graced his lips.

Ron gulped, but continued, showing his Gryffindor bravery, "Wasn't he supposed to be the dark lord of that time?" he directed his question at Hermione, the one most knowledgeable with anything taught at school. The girl frowned, but before she could say anything Harry groaned with annoyance.

"History," he muttered with distaste, "Always mixing up the facts. The dark lord was Slytherin, but their were many Slytherins back then. Until the dark lord wiped them out, starting with his own brother and his wife, leaving their only son an orphan at thirteen. He was also the first Slytherin to go dark. The second was Salazar."

The room had gone silent. Ron was looking rather shocked at the revelation and Hermione seemed rather angry, probably because she had always taken everything written in a book at face value. Salazar had gone very still and seemed lost in memory and Godric looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Harry, sensing things could start spiraling out of control if Ron asked more questions, changed the topic. "DA. What's the plan."

Hermione blinked. "Well, we went to the kitchens and asked Dobby if he knew of a place we could use and he told us of the Room of Requirements. It's on the seventh floor and you have to walk past a certain section of the wall three times thinking of what you need and it should reveal itself, giving you exactly what you wished for. We haven't tested it yet, we wanted to wait until you returned. We can go there tomorrow after lessons. I still have one question though. What was the story you told Dumbledore?"

Harry told her the cover story Salazar had invented, concluding with why Salazar and Godric were allowed to stay.

"And he believed you? Just like that?" Hermione was astounded.

"Well, not quite like that. There might have been three voices in his head, telling him to trust the story, one of them being mine." Salazar unabashedly told the rooms occupants of his manipulations regarding the headmaster.

"Who were the other voices?" Harry asked curiously.

"One was his conscience, telling him not to leave two school aged children unattended, regardless of circumstances, the other was the castle." Salazar patted the dungeon walls.

"Hogwarts? You mean the castle, it's sentient?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

Frowning, Salazar regarded the girl with a stare. "She is very much sentient and would prefer not to be called Hogwarts."

"But that's its, her, name!" Ron exclaimed.

"That would be my fault." Godric said with a sigh. "When I inherited her I renamed her Hogwarts and I wasn't able to change it back. Believe me I tried, with all that nagging from Sally... Can't blame him though, he had to listen to the castle complain."

"Godric." Salazar started, "Can you tell me my name?"

"Sure thing Sally, its Salazar Slytherin." Godric confidently said, already knowing what was going to happen next.

"Then why, why! do you insist on calling me Sally!" If there was one thing that annoyed Salazar, it was being called Sally. You could see his fondness for his redheaded in Salazar's inability to harm him. The last person who wasn't Godric had apparently suffered under a few dark curses.

"I have a name! For god's sake, use it. If you need to use a nickname, use Sal, but don't call me Sally."

Godric waved his hand dismissively, "No thanks, I think I'll stick with Sally. It suits you better. You know, being so kindhearted and feminine."

Salazar gritted his him, "Will you excuse me for a minute?" Without waiting for a response he marched to the empty end of the room and let his magic swirl around him. As tainted as it was by dark magic, it was painful to watch for the purely light wizards like Ron and Godric. Reaching out with his own magic, Harry could detect the swirling darkness emanating from Salazar. It seemed to be lashing out at the wall, as if in anger, but there was definitely a tinge of amusement.

Once he was done, Salazar calmly walked back to the others, outwardly ignoring their shocked gasps at his actions. Turning around he took in his piece of art.

Engraved into the wall was lifelike picture of the time Godric tickled a dragon. Storming out of the cave, the enraged dragon followed a girlishly shrieking Godric and an exasperated Salazar stood further outside the cave, readying himself to save his friend once again. Underneath it said in bold letters: The very manly side of Godric Gryffindor

"Who were you calling feminine again?"

Godric simply looked at the carving in horror, before turning to his friend, getting on his knees and begging as if his life depended on it, "Erase it, erase it! You can't leave it there! Please, I'll do anything."

"You'll stop calling me Sally?"

"Anything but that!" Godric cried, clutching onto Salazar's leg.

"Then we have no deal." Salazar simply said, turning around and striding purposefully out of the room. Or he would have, hadn't Godric attached himself firmly onto the his leg.

Stunned at the founders behaviour Ron and Hermione simply trailed after Harry when he made his exit. They walked in complete silence aside from Godric's constant complaints about the unfairness of Salazar's treatment and Salazar's demand for Godric to let go of his leg.

They arrived at the portrait leading to the common room.

"Before I forget," Harry said, "Sal, Ric and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies, so we'll check out the Room of Requirements afterwards, okay?"

Hermione nodded and Ron grunted in agreement. "Why the nicknames, though?"

"Because Richard and Selwen don't really like their names." Harry gave his oldest two friends a meaningful glance.

Hermione caught on quickly enough, but Ron took a while. "He had already opened his mouth to ask a question when understanding lit his eyes. "Oh."

Hermione let them all in and Salazar and Godric looked around the room. Godric with fascination and Salazar with disgust.

"This is brilliant!" Godric cried, pleasantly surprised.

"It's absolutely hideous. Only you would decorate this brightly." Salazar retorted, disdain colouring his tone. "It looks like those fancy robes you like wearing. All red and gold died in the brightest colours. It hurts my eyes."

"And what colours would you prefer," asked Godric, slightly offended, "Green and silver? Or something equally stiff and stuck up?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Are they always like this?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly. I sometimes get the impression they're doing it for fun."

"You are forgetting something Godric." Salazar said, eyes cold. He leaned over to Godric and whispered something in his ear, making the redhead look away, ashamed.

Harry could only imagine what Salazar had said. Family was a sensitive topic for the elder wizard and silver and green were family colours, whereas Godric had chosen his house colours because he liked them.

Gold for glory and red for passion, was what Godric alway said.

"I'm heading up for bed." Harry announced. Godric and Salazar followed behind, letting Harry show them where they were going to sleep.  
-

The next morning Harry was awoken by rough shaking of his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, instantly sitting up and alert. He must have head butted Ron, because when Harry turned to look at him, the redhead was holding his nose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Harry sputtered, embarrassment colouring his face red. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to wake you for breakfast. I don't know when you have to go to Diagon Alley, but I thought you might want to have breakfast with Hermione and me." Ron was poking at his nose, probably checking for damage.

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate it. Just let me get dressed. Are 'Ric and Sal already up?"

Ron shook his head. "Still asleep. Shall I..."

"No, you should probably leave that to me. They sometimes have violent reactions." Harry swung his legs out of bed and stood, stretching as he did so. Then he went over to Salazar's bedside and swished his wand, letting a slight breeze caress Salazar's face. Harry had learned it to be the best and least harmful way to wake his friend. The first time Harry had tried to wake him, he had done it like Ron and promptly had to dodge a volley of dark curses. Having deadly curses fired at one's person was, Harry had learned, a great teaching method. Never again had he tried to shake Salazar awake.

He had sadly taken a long time to learn the right waking method and made many mistakes, non of which he ever repeated.

As soon as he saw Salazar stir, he moved over to Godric.

Godric was much easier to make. Harry simply poured ice-cold water over his head and instantaneously received a reaction. Godric tried to jump up, but got tangled in the bed sheets and fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

A groan echoed around the room and a slighty unhappy "I hate mornings" sounded from the pile.

Salazar, much more elegantly got up from his bed and helped Godric stand. It didn't work quite as well as they had thought, because when Godric took his first step, he tripped over something and fell into Salazar, making both boys topple over. It gave Harry a bad sense of deja-vu.

When at last everyone managed to stand, they started to get ready for the day. That's when they encountered their first problem.

"How does the bathroom work?" Harry quickly showed them how the toilets worked and how to use the showers. Getting dressed he asked Ron where Dean, Seamus and Neville were. He hadn't seen them last night or this morning.

"They're already down having breakfast. They'll probably ask where you were. They wanted to do so yesterday, but I told them not to wake you."

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled.

It was exactly as Ron had predicted. As soon as they entered the Great Hall they were flooded by people. It wasn't just Gryffindors though. It was Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too and even single Slytherins.

Harry told them all the same story, the one they had told Dumbledore. After what Harry estimated were fifteen minutes, he had had enough and forcibly pushed his way through the students to the Gryffindor table.

The questions didn't end there though. The Gryffindors took their chance, especially Harry's year mates, to gather round, firing questions at him. It seemed impossible, but he actually managed to eat something before professor McGonagall came to retrieve them for their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Mr Potter," the afore-mentioned professor said in a clipped tone. "I am to take you and your friends to purchase school supplies. The trio got up to join professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Doorman and Mr. Nighthay, I presume." She didn't wait for an answer, simply turned and led them out, presumably to her office. "We're going to floo directly from my office to Diagon Alley."

Reaching the office, the professor led them in and showed them to her fireplace. "You know how flooing works?"

Godric looked at Salazar and Harry. Back in their time, floo hadn't even been invented yet, so they didn't know how to use it, but saying they had no clue would be suspicious, as they were supposedly raised and homeschooled by wizards.

"Naturally we know how to floo." Salazar smoothly said, the lie undetectable, flowing easily off of his tongue.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter, why don't you go first."

With a sigh Harry complied. He wasn't looking forward to flooing. He found it to be a terrible way of travel, but without complaint he grabbed a handful of floopowder, offered to him by McGonagall, and stepped into the fire, shouting his destination.

Harry's landing was as graceful as was to be expected. Covered in soot he tumbled out of the fireplace, luckily managing to stay on his feet. He was soon followed by Godric, who had an equally ungraceful landing, and Salazar who stepped out of the fire as if he did this everyday, not covered in the least with soot. Lastly McGonagall came through, more elegantly than Godric and Harry, but not as good as Salazar.

She led them through the Leaky Cauldron, the place of their arrival, and into Diagon Alley. Opening the stone wall, Godric and Salazar got their first look at the more modern alley.

"This looks so different from how I remember it." Godric whistled.

McGonagall looked at him with slight confusion. "This place probably hasn't changed for the last thousand years."

**A/N: I hope you liked. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Shopping in Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I am not making money with this. I have no rights regarding the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: I'm sad to say I didn't get a single review for that last chapter. Oh well. Enjoy.**

The first stop they made in Diagon Alley was at Gringotts to get some money. Both Godric and Salazar had vaults, and having no descendants carrying their names, they couldn't have been claimed anyone. The plan was to see if any gold was left to claim. If yes, they would take it to pay fo their things, if no, Harry was going to use the money from his trust vault.

McGonagall stayed in the hall of the bank, letting the boys talk to the goblins with some privacy.

Salazar stepped forwards first and addressed the goblin, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "I would like to visit my vault." The goblin looked up from his work.

"Do you have a key?" It sneered.

"No, but will this do?" Salazar questioned, presenting his family ring. The goblin's eyes widened in surprise.

"That ring has been lost since Salazar Slytherins disappearance. Follow me please."

Salazar, Godric and Harry exchanged looks. That piece of information was new. They followed the Goblin to the cart.

"I'd need to visit my vault as well. I have the key." Godric told their guide. Said guide only inclined his head in answer.

"I'm assuming you need to visit your vault as well, Mr. Potter?" he asked, already ahead, not waiting for an answer.

Shrugging, the boys quickened their pace to catch up. They made their way in silence, aside from Godric's comment on how much he hated the carts.

"Always make me sick." he said.

"I love them," came from Harry, "they remind me of Rollercoasters on muggle funfairs. I never got to go on one though..."

Everyone got into the carts and off they went. Deeper and deeper, always twisting and turning, going at breakneck speed. They might have seen a dragon, but they drove past too fast to be sure. When at last they came to stop the only one not feeling unwell was the goblin.

"The Slytherin vault." he announced. Salazar stepped forward and pressed his ring into a circular opening. A bright light shone out and with a crunch the door opened. Inside were heaps over heaps of gold, silver and bronze coins as well as many, what looked like, magical artifacts and heirlooms.

"This looks nearly exactly the way I remember it. Did no one ever inherit anything?" Salazar looked in with slight confusion.

"You probably became a greedy old man who would only let someone inherit under certain conditions." Godric joked, "Or your descendants were simply too stupid to access your vault."

Soothingly Salazar patted the redhead's back. "I think you're slightly confused. You're talking about yourself again. Was it the cart ride?"

Offended, Godric slapped Salazar's hand away. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not greedy."

Raising an eyebrow Salazar said, "Was it not you, who tickled a sleeping dragon, because some old hag told you, you would receive a mountain of gold if you did?"

Sputtering, Godric tried to defend himself, "That's not greed! It's... it's... daring. Yeah, daring and bravery."

"Keep telling yourself that." And then Salazar entered his vault. He only took one pouch, but spent a long time filling it.

Coming out, he said once more, "Nearly exactly the way I remember it. Though I do wonder where my mothers necklace has gotten to..."

None of the boys noticed the goblin, who had heard everything, giving them calculating looks.

Once they were done with Salazar's vault, they went on to Godric's. This one was not nearly as full as the Salazar's. In fact, except for a small pile of silver coins with a few gold ones sticking out and a dusty old robe, it was completely empty.

"See Sally, I'm not greedy, I left all my money to my children." Godric proudly pointed out.

"Okay, you're not greedy. You're just a poor beggar who can use every piece of money he can get his fingers on."

Instead of letting it get to him, Godric for once did the intelligent thing, and ignored the barb. He took all the money out of his vault.

They visited Harry's vault, as unspectacular as it was, and let him retrieve his own money.

When they reentered the bank hall, McGonagall was already getting impatient. Once the three boys reached her, she turned to address them.

"I assume you can buy your things on your own, so we will meet up outside the bank in three hours." Getting a positive response, the professor shooed them away.

First stop after leaving the shop was madam Malkin's. They all needed robes and because it would take some time for them to be finished, it was the most logical place to go first.

"Aren't you boys a bit late for getting school robes?" Were the words they were greeted with upon their entrance.

"You could say it was a last-minute transfer with no time for planning ahead."

Madam Malkin took that as her cue and didn't dig for more information, simply had them stand on a stool while she took their measurements.

"I usually have an assistant you know," the witch said conversationally, "But she called in sick this morning. Poor dear has dragon pox, you know. It's quite dangerous, especially for grown ups. It's why I'm glad I had it as a child.  
Now, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor." The boys answered. Godric proudly, Salazar with slight annoyance and Harry in a bored tone.

"Okay, dearies. I'll have your robes finished in about two hours, so you can come pick them up. Was there anything else you needed?" The witch looked at them expectantly.

"Now that you mention it," Salazar said, "I would like some plain black everyday robes and a green winter cloak. Preferably with silver stitching."

"My, isn't that a bold move, for a Gryffindor to wear Slytherin colours?"

Salazar barely suppressed his sigh. "Silver and green are traditional family colours."

They quickly made their exit, wanting to avoid more questions from the inquisitive woman.

"Where next?" Harry asked, wanting to give his friends the possibility to choose their next destination.

"Bookshop." came from Salazar, just as Godric said, "Quidditch supplies."

Salazar's want to go to a bookshop, Harry could understand, why Godric wanted to go to Quidditch shop he couldn't.

"Why would you want to go to the Quidditch store? You don't even have the game in your time." Luckily they were in a pretty empty part of the Alley, or that statement would have drawn stares.

"I know, but from your descriptions it sounds really fun and I want to try flying a fast broom, not those twigs we have." Godric whined.

"I suggest we go there after we buying all the necessary things, if we still have time." Salazar's proposal sounded intelligent, so they went to the bookstore.

Once inside, Salazar's face lit up gleefully. That smile diminished somewhat, when he realised the store had no books concerning dark magic.

"What logic is there in banning dark magic? It's preposterous. There needs to be balance between dark and light. Do they want the world to fall into chaos?"

"Dark is considered bad." Harry explained, "Wizards no longer understand the delicate rules surrounding magic. And chaos... we are in midst of chaos all the time. Just thinking about our recent history gives me that impression."

Salazar narrowed his eyes. "I'll have to read up your history then. And don't tell me it's dangerous for me to read history books. Don't give me your nonsense about disrupting the timeline. What is happening now is extremely dangerous and has to be stopped." he warned, glaring at Godric and Harry.

Harry raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, I didn't say anything." creeping away until reached the first bookshelf and then fleeing from the angry young wizard. Godric made a similar escape, the two meeting up somewhere in the back of the shop.

"Do you think he was mad mad, or just annoyed mad." Harry asked.

His redheaded friend shrugged. "Probably the latter, but it's better to be on th safe side. I really don't want to end like Freya." The two shuddered at the name. Poor, poor, annoying Freya.

"You think we should get the books?" Godric asked.

"Would probably be better."Harry agreed.

They gathered the needed books as quickly as possible, hiding every time they saw their angry friend.

"He doesn't look angry though." Harry mused after the third time they nearly ran into him. "Maybe we should find him."

"I quite agree." A silky voice said from behind. "I'm starting to get lonely."

Godric and Harry turned to look at their smirking friend. Salazar was crouched behind them, lazily leaning against a bookshelf. One, two, three seconds passed, then Godric let out a short, high-pitched scream.

"Don't do that." Harry admonished, "It's not healthy for him to shout like a girl. Plus, I rather like my eardrums intact."

"Sure, right. Well, if we're all done here-" Salazar rose to his feet and went to pay, the two others following behind. They quickly realised Salazar had found a large amount of books he wanted to purchase not found on the list of school equipment.

They soon excited the shop, a few coins lighter and many books heavier. Luckily, due to being from a different time, neither Salazar nor Godric had the trace on them and could consequently use magic freely, for example to shrink the books and put a feather light charm on them.

They next purchased the potions equipment, Salazar once more buying much more than necessary. There were many ingredients Salazar bought that Harry had never even heard of before. Many, it seemed from Salazar's mutterings, were overpriced. Other things he couldn't get at all. Either they were labeled dark and thus illegal, or the source of a certain ingredient was extinct.

They nearly had to drag him out after what seemed like hours of standing in the stinking little shop.

They only had half-an-hour left and Godric still wanted to go to the Quidditch store and they needed to pick up their robes before going back to Gringotts to meet professor McGonagall.

Godric was fascinated by the brooms. He ran from one to the other, not knowing anything about them, but itching to buy one. He asked Harry dozens of questions about the different models, their advantages and drawbacks. In the end the Stormwind was his favourite. The Stormwind was the brother broom to Harry's Firebolt, not as quick, but therefore sturdier, meant for beaters.

Looking into his coin pouch, Godric realised he didn't have enough money for the broom. Putting on his kicked puppy look he went to Salazar and begged for money.

"And what makes you think I have the money to pay for such an expensive broom?"

Godric snorted, "Oh, come on Sall- azar, we both know that's a bottomless bag, filled with a small fortune. Please Sal."

Salazar, taking pity on his friend eventually bought the broom, but not without letting the redhead beg for some time. It wasn't, after all, Godric's fault that his descendants had decided to spend all of his money. For himself Salazar purchased a Nimbus 2001. At his friends incredulous looks, he quickly explained.

"I am not going to spend a small fortune on something I might never use."

"You are going to love flying." Harry promised. He was going to make Salazar enjoy flying and Quidditch if it killed him.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't go that far.

When they left the shop they realised they were already late for the appointed time back and they still had to pick up their school robes. As fast as they could, they hurried to madam Malkin's, leaving in a rush, glad that they had already payed.

Although they tried not to, the three young wizards ran into many people, even accidentally pushing some over. Completely ignoring the complaints and threats sent their way, they hurried towards Gringotts, trying to catch their breath, as they were greeted by a stern-faced professor. "And I thought you weren't going to show up anymore."

Shaking her head, McGonagall lead them back towards the Leaky Cauldron and had them floo back to the castle. Their arrival back was just as clumsy as before.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it and please do review. It would make me very happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So I was asked by Akozu Heiwa if there will be a prequel. If I ever get that far there will be.**

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
_Salazars Mindspeech_  
_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 5 - Lessons here we come**

After arriving back at the castle McGonagall, realizing they still had half an hour of lessons left, sent them to potions. She let them take quills, ink and parchment before shooing them out of he office, telling them she would have their things delivered to the Gryffindor dorms.

On the way there Harry was already complaining about his most hated professor. Harry may have matured over the last year, but he was still a teenager at heart and spending time with Godric helped him keep that carefree side.

"I don't even know why," Harry was saying, "But he simply hates me."

"Did it ever come to your mind that he may have gone to school with your parents?" Salazar asked, stopping Harry short.

"What- How...?"

Salazar turned to face the other black-haired boy. "He's about the same age as your parents would have been, right? He might have had bad experiences with them and is taking it out on you."

Harry was completely shocked, he had never even thought about that. "But still, it's childish and ridiculous."

Salazar just grinned. "Did I ever say it wasn't, or was I defending his actions?" He turned and continued on.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Harry whispered to Godric.

The redhead shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. He has this weird ability to find potions and everything to do with them. He visited my house for the first time and he instantly found the potionslab. Didn't come out for half an hour either."

And true to Godric's words Salazar led them directly to potions classroom.

"That's extremely creepy." Harry remarked.

Salazar, who had heard, simply snorted and knocked on the dungeon door. A silky (greasy, if you asked Harry) 'come in' sounded. Pushing open the door, the three boys entered.

"Mr. Potter and our two newest additions. May I enquire for what reason you are disturbing the lesson?" Snape sneered.

"We were at Diagon Alley with professor McGonagall and upon our return she told us to go to potions." Harry explained neutrally.

"Very well then, sit." Snape scowled, finding nothing wrong with the explanation to dock off points.

The only seats available were next to Ron, Hermione and two next to Draco Malfoy. Salazar gently pushed Godric towards the other redhead and pulled Harry with him to sit next to Malfoy.

"Is there a reason why we have to sit next to Malfoy and not next to Hermione or Ron?" Harry quietly whispered.

_"Of course there is,_" Salazar hissed nearly silently in parseltongue, _"I wanted to observe the house of snakes."_

_"And why am I here?"_ Harry asked using the same language.

Salazar faked hurt,_ "What, don't you like me anymore? I thought you were my friend."_

_"You are turning into Godric_." Harry said amused at his friends antics. Sadly he wasn't hiding his talking very well and Snape saw the ongoing conversation.

"I hope I'm not disturbing something." Snape stood before their desk, glaring darkly at the two black-haired boys, drawing snorts and smirks from the Slytherins.

Harry though was very unprepared for Snape's appearance and the abrupt change of language. Having mastered the art of speaking snake under Salazar's guidance Harry coud now speak parseltongue whenever he wanted, but that also meant he had to consciously choose to speak a specific language. Which is why, after being shocked so suddenly by being spoken to, Harry automatically answered in parseltongue.

_"Huh? What, no... um?"_

Even though it was not a sentence, the hissing had the class shocked into silence

_That was stupid_ Salazar commented into Harry's head, trying to suppress his laughter.

'It was your fault' Harry countered indignantly, 'You started talking to me, after I told you Snape hated me. And in parseltongue of all things!'

_What's wrong with parseltongue? _Salazar sounded slightly offended.

'Nothing, it's just considered to be dark, with only dark wizards being capable of speaking it.'

_That's just stupid. It was a very common trait in my family and the Slytherins have always been considered a light family._

'I'm sorry to say, that it's different now. Slytherins are seen as dark, especially by light families.'

_The Slytherins you have here are for the greatest part dark_

'...really?'

_Don't tell me you've forgotten everything I taught you about magic_

'I didn't! I just-! Oh... You mean the part where a witch or a wizard is inherently either dark or light and depending on the magic claiming them, they have different dominant character traits?"

_Exactly. And you're being asked a question._

Eyes widening, Harry returned to reality, to find Snape glaring at him, speaking rapidly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for ignoring a teacher, ten for not paying attention and five for disrespect. Now Mr Potter, would it be terribly difficult for you to answer the question?"

Harry gulped, "Could you repeat the question?"

"The question, Mr Potter, is what the main purpose for moonstone is." Snape sneered.

Harry racked his brain. Moonstone. Something to do with love potions and sleeping?

"It's used for love potions and the Draught of Peace in its powdered form?" Harry guessed, recalling something he might have read or heard somewhere, sometime.

"Are you asking me?" Was Snap's response.

"No?" Harry said doubtfully. Luckily at that moment the bell rang and Snape only had them write a twelve-inch essay on the properties of moonstone for homework before dismissing them.

The Gryffindors, with the exception of Salazar all scrambled to get to the door as quick as they could. Harry attempted to do the same, shoving all his things into his bag, but he was yanked back down as soon as he stood by Salazar.

"What?" Harry growled. He had no intention of staying any longer then necessary.

"There is no need to rush. It's not like we have anywhere to be." Salazar stated, calmly putting his things away.

"That may be, but I don't exactly want to stay here. " Harry stood again, just to be yanked back down by Salazar again.

"Don't make a scene." Salazar said, having at last finished putting his things away. "You're already drawing stares.

And indeed, the remaining students, all Slytherins, were regarding Harry with expressions varying from confusion to disgust.

"What's wrong Potter? Your boyfriend not letting you leave?" Malfoy taunted at seeing Harry's disgruntled expression. For some reason the white-haired boy always managed to managed to say something that would get a rise out of Harry, but this time, before he could do anything but stand, Salazar came up from behind, threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and looked challengingly at Malfoy.

"Jealous?"

Malfoy's mouth hung open from shock. He tried to say something smart but failed miserably. Salazar smirked broadly and steered Harry out of the classroom.

"That dearest, is how to deal with his kind." Salazar seemed just a little too smug for Harry's liking, but he had kept him out of what would have nearly definitely resulted in a detention, so Harry didn't do anything but scowl and shrug Salazar's arm off of his shoulder.

They didn't have to go far before they came upon the other three, who were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Ron sounded slightly moody, "It's lunch time." That explains that.

"Sal took his time packing up and like good friend he made me wait."

Ron nodded, not really listening, already edging his way towards the Great Hall, tugging on Hermione's sleeve as he did so.

"Let's go." The hungry redhead said.

With a roll of her eyes Hermione motioned for them all to go.

"So what did you do in Diagon Alley?" She asked.

And so they told her shortly how their trip had gone. They finished the tale perfectly, just at the time they entered the Great Hall.

Lunch was a very interesting affair. The two redheads looked like they were having an eating match. The piles of food heaped on their plates were shrinking at an incredible pace. The ony difference between them was the manners. Where Ron simply stuffed everything into his mouth, not caring about the pieces of food falling out of his mouth, or the fluids running down his chin, Godric at least tried to chew before swallowing and only put something new into his mouth when the last thing he had put in was gone.

The speed was still incredible though.

Ginny had joined them for lunch and was commenting on the whole thing. Hermione simply stared in awe.

"I wonder who's going to choke first?" was Ginny's contribution, whilst Hermione wanted to know how it was possible to eat at such a speed and still managing to have manners.

"We don't have anymore lessons today so we could check out the Room of Requirements."

No one objected, so after lunch Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Godric and Salazar all went to the seventh floor and Hermione paced before the wall three times. Upon the third time walking past a door materialised.

Opening the door they walked into spacy room. There was a corner with books, a big pile of cushions, a duelling space and a few dummies for practice.

Godric surveyed the room. "It's okay, but I think we need a marked off area to practice dark spells."

"Why would we do that?" Ron asked.

"Do what? Create a marked off place or practice dark spells?"

"Both, I guess." Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable at the prospect at learning dark magic, but this was Godric Gryffindor talking about it, so it must be okay.

"Dark magic is very powerful and important for maintaining balance in the magical world." Salazar said simply, not explaining any further, so Godric took over.

"Dark magic is as Sal said very powerful and would be immensely helpful when fighting battles. Also, there are people who simply are inherently dark and they need to learn that branch of magic if they ever want to reach their full potential. The separate area is important, because dark magic is very dangerous."

Ron nodded, "But I always learned dark magic was bad."

Godric shook his head. "That's not true. My whole family was dark, me being the first light wizard in over a century, and they weren't bad. Many dark magic practicers go mad, because they don't have enough control or willpower to properly use the spells. The problem with dark magic is also that it's based on strong emotions. Most mistake it for negative emotions like hate, but passion would work just as well."

Godric left it at that. He didn't want to give an in-depth explanation now, if he had to repeat himself once the rest of the DA members came for the first lesson.

"When are we going to have the first meeting?" Ginny wanted to know.

Harry shrugged. "How about tomorrow, from seven to nine? That way we won't completely miss dinner and we can still get back before curfew."

"Sounds fine to me." Hermione said and Harry received sounds of approval from the others.

They left afterwards. Ginny would tell the members in the younger years and the others would tell third years and up.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but my hand is hurting from typing everyday and I didn't know what else to write in this chapter, without writing what I wanted the next chapter to be about. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Salazar's Mind speech_

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 6 – Why they forbade Dark Magic**

The next day, although it was a Friday and as such the last day before the weekend, was not the best day. It might have been the rain pounding against the window, putting Harry in a foul mood, or it may simply have been the fact that they had double history of magic as well as DADA.

From what he remembered they weren't the nicest subjects. Binns simply couldn't hold his students attention and droned on without caring if anyone was even listening.

And Umbridge was simply a vile woman. Ever since his hearing over a year ago, or a few months, depending who you asked, he felt great dislike for the woman who liked dressing in pink and found some sort of sadistic joy in torturing Harry.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly torture, but writing with a quill that used the writer's blood as ink and caused scarring should be forbidden.

The vehemence with which she denied Voldemort's return was in a way admirable, but even more so disgusting. Harry thought she might be worse than Voldemort.

…no, not Voldemort, Malfoy! The blonde was a stuck up prick and a bully with many prejudices, but he could still be moulded into something else, something better. Umbridge seemed very stuck in her ways and unwilling to change.

Those were Harry's thoughts when he got up that morning. After taking a shower and getting dressed he went down to the common room to wait for the others to get up. Breakfast started in half an hour so there was no need to rush.

Settling down in one of the plush armchairs, Harry opened his DADA course book and proceeded to read it, changing and correcting what he found necessary.

He had worked his way through half the book when he felt a presence in front of him. Looking up he was not all too surprised to see Salazar staring down at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Harry inquired when the other said nothing.

"I was simply wondering what you were doing." Salazar answered, wearing a very peculiar expression, some mix between bored and interested. Peculiar indeed.

"I, my dearest friend, was going over the textbook we need to read for our defence against the dark arts lesson. It has so many mistakes in it, it needed much correction." Harry shook his head in mock exasperation and shoved his corrections in Salazar's face.

The standing boy grabbed the book before it could smack his face and eyed it with curiosity. Flipping through the pages he saw scratched out lines and Harrys own interpretation scribbled wherever he found space.

Handing the book back, he nodded at the book and informed Harry, that someone must have written the book that way with intention, for no one could make all those mistakes by accident.

"It's all prejudice. Centuries old sayings that have been proven wrong countless times, but people simply won't discard them and believe them to be true still. Really, only an idiot would think a werewolf is dangerous by nature, not only during full moon."

Harry nodded solemnly. He had to think of Remus Lupin. One of his parents best friends. Cursed with lycanthropy since his childhood, he was shunned by the wizarding world, who disregarded his intelligence and intellect, just because he turned into a wolf once a month. He was one of the most gentle people knew and didn't deserved to be ostracised the way he was.

The first part of the day went by relatively quickly. Charms was an amusing affair. They were reviewing the summoning spell and those who had mastered it had started with cheering charms.

Harry had to admit though, that it was quite puzzling why the spell didn't work on Salazar. When Harry posed the question, Salazar regarded him with an incredulous look saying **'you are an utter idiot'**, before sighing and enlightening Harry.

"I was not about to make an idiot out of myself by laughing uncontrollably so I cast a simple shield charm."

Harry thought Salazar was missing out on a lot of fun, but if he didn't want to…

History of Magic was peaceful. About ten minutes into the lesson Harry's eyelids started drooping and five minutes after that he started dozing. It was very restful even if Ron's snoring was slightly annoying.

After lunch they had DADA with the Slytherins and Umbridge.

For some reason Godric was looking forward to the lesson. He was at that moment rubbing his hands together and grinning madly. They stood outside the classroom waiting for the professor to let them inside.

When after three minutes Godric was till grinning madly, Salazar turned to gaze sternly at his friend. "Either tell us what has you so hyped, or wipe that grin off your face. It doesn't suit you."

Instantly Godric sobered. It appeared he didn't want to reveal his intentions/plan. That was also the time the classroom door opened and they were bid inside.

Harry hadn't realised, but the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins had come to wait with them sometime during Godric's… episode.

Once everyone had settled down and the bell had rung Umbridge gave her signature "Hem, hem" and addressed the class.

"Today we will be reading chapter sixteen. Try to understand everything and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." The professor said in her girlish voice.

With a sigh, Harry opened his book to the correct chapter. It was one of the ones he had corrected just that morning, about 'the cursed dark arts'.

Harry didn't bother reading it again, simply stared at the page with intense concentration. He was so bored.

"I'm bored." Godric muttered from beside him, letting his head clunk onto the desk. 'I guess I'm not the only one fed up with this utterly ridiculous lesson.' Harry thought.

Umbridge didn't miss Godric's dismissal of her lesson though and stormed straight to them.

"Is there a problem mister…?" The witch halted in her question, unsure of who she was talking to.

Godric, without thinking, gave a very truthful answer. "Godric Gryffindor."

This earned him a cuff to the back of his head, Salazar's courtesy, and snickering from the Slytherins, while the Gryffindor's looked shocked and incensed by Godric's 'blasphemy'.

Those who knew the truth were slightly anxious about the outcome and Umbridge was going red from fury.

"Such insolence. Never have I…! I will not have such disrespectful liars in this class. Detention with me this afternoon. Seven O'clock sharp." Her tone turned sugary again, "Now, let's start again, shall we? What is your name?"

"Richard Doorman." Godric muttered petulantly.

"Richard Doorman, what?"

Godric blinked in confusion, before he remembered his lessons on manners. "Richard Doorman, Professor."

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"No, it wasn't Professor." As soon as Umbridge had her back turned, Godric grinned victoriously.

"What was that about?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could.

"That, was perfect. Not what I had planned, but it works just as well."

"But you'll miss the DA session." Harry frowned.

Godric gave a feral smile. "It'll be worth it."

Harry wasn't convinced, but let it be. Drumming his fingers on his book, Harry got lost in thought. He thought about Sirius. Wondered how he was coping being cooped up at Grimmauld Place. Voldemort-what was he planning? How many Horcruxes had he created and what were they? How much was the ministry going to meddle with Hogwarts affairs? When was the lesson going to end?

Luckily Harry only had to wait for twenty more minutes till the bell rang and when it did, he grabbed his stuff and fled.

He rushed through the hallways and when he thought he had distanced himself enough, he waited for his friends to catch up.

Hermione was the first to reach him, followed closely by Ron and last came Godric dragging Salazar.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron huffed.

"That women makes me sick. I didn't want to get sick because I stayed in her vicinity too long."

At half past six Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Salazar started on their way to the Room of Requirements. Godric bid them farewell and good luck and made his way to Umbridge's office.

He knocked and a high-pitched voice called for him to enter. Doing so, Godric was shocked. The room looked horrible. Everything was pink and fluffy and decorated with cats. It was doubtlessly meant to look cute, but Godric had to resist the urge to gag.

Godric cautiously stepped towards Umbridge.

The professor looked up as he approached and motioned for him to sit. Godric sat and waited.

"Today, you will be writing lines for me. I want you to write 'I must respect my superiors and not lie to them." The woman handed him a Quill and Godric instantly recognized the magic surrounding it.

"Did you know," Godric addressed Umbridge, "that the Gryffindor line was always considered a dark family?"

"I do not wish to hear your little tales. Write your lines."

Godric easily ignored the interruption and continued, "Right to the time Godric Gryffindor made an appearance. He was a very light wizard, but growing up with a family as dark as his, he learned much about the darkest arts. He was one of the few wizards to master both light and dark magic. But as I was saying, the Gryffindor family was dark and they were inventors and created many dark artefacts. One such artefact was a quill. A quill which uses blood instead of ink. A quill which would leave scaring. Scaring that can never go away."

Umbridge had gone slightly pale and was sitting rigidly in her chair. Godric simply smiled and rested the tip of the quill on the parchment in front of him. Umbridge was watching his movements attentively.

Godric drew the quill across the paper.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirements, all the DA members had gathered and were raptly listening to introduction.

"And now, who would care for a little demonstration?" Harry gazed at the people seated before him and was pleased to hear them murmuring positive responses.

"Well then," Harry clapped his hands. His eyes sought out the right person. "Sal, if you would be so kind."

His friend walked over to him, a confident smile adorning his face. "You think you stand a chance?"

Harry grimaced. "Not really." No use trying to act cocky. Harry had learned early on, that if he wanted Salazar to give him a chance he had to be truthful about his skills.

Harry cleared his throat and once again addressed the DA members. "We'll start of easy and later on we might start using more advanced curses.

Had Harry looked to his right, he might have seen the gleam in Salazar's eyes, but he didn't look.

Before they started the duel Harry advised everyone to have their wands at the ready in case of stray curses and to just generally stay away from the duelling platform.

Salazar was putting up wards to stop spells from leaving that area, but one could never be cautious enough.

Readying his wand Harry stood on the platform, waiting for Salazar to make the first move. The other boy hadn't even gotten his wand out. He was standing there very casually, arms crossed over his chest and wearing that infuriating smirk all Slytherins seemed to have.

The curse came out of the blue. It was a simple disarming spell fired wordlessly at Harry. With a swish of his wand he deflected it and sent a blood-boiling hex back. Salazar sidestepped and sent a volley of different curses Harry's way.

Harry deflected as many as he could. Others he dodged and ducked out of the way. A well-aimed confringo had Salazar jumping back.

They sent a few more easy spells at one another before Salazar got bored and decided to up the difficulty factor.

He started using borderline dark curses. One overpowered diffindo sent at Harry made him nearly overlook a bone crushing spell. In return Harry fired a curse meant to suck out any and all fluids from the victim's body.

The more they duelled, the darker the curses became and neither wizard was completely unharmed anymore. Harry was sporting many bruises and a few cuts and Salazar's left shoulder was burned.

Trying his luck Harry sent an expelliarmus at Salazar. He dodged the first and deflected the second, but the third one reached its target. Salazar's wand flew away in a wide arc.

There were murmurs coming from the audience who thought the duel was over, but they were much mistaken.

Twirling his hand, Salazar summoned a fire ball, letting it grow bigger and bigger until he flung it at Harry. With as much force as he could Harry cast an aguamenti, hoping to extinguish the flames before they reached him.

He succeeded in his quest he saw Salazar grinning at him challengingly. Harry knew that smile. It never brought forth anything pleasant.

Wide eyed Harry shook his head vigorously, not wanting to be part of whatever Salazar was planning.

Salazar, seeing his friend's disapproval, smiled even more broadly. Flexing his fingers he cast what he knew to be a forbidden curse at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**A/N: What did you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. I have somewhat sad news; I'm starting at a new school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as frequently anymore. I'll try to post a new chapter as often as possible, but I don't know how difficult the new school is going to be, so yeah.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Salazar's Mind speech_

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 7 – Turn of Events**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Shocked gasps echoed through the Room of Requirement as the green light of the killing curse shot towards Harry, who, instead of dodging, started to wave his wand in a complicated manner.

Wide eyed the students stared, the younger ones even had tears streaming down their faces. Hermione had covered her mouth with her hand to keep her scream in and tears were forming in her eyes.

Everything happened in seconds.

Harry finished his incantation moments before the curse hit. Everyone was waiting for the Boy-Who-Lived to fall dead to the floor, so it came as a great shock when the fading light revealed a kneeling, but very much alive Harry, panting to regain his breath.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Everyone but one that is. With slow steps Salazar made his way over to Harry, lightly capping his hands.

"Well done. You actually did the spell correctly." A mocking smirk was plastered across his features, though his eyes were alight with pride.

"Bastard." Harry rasped between breaths.

"Now, now Harry, don't cuss. I wouldn't have killed you. You know that." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Hermione wasn't very calm about it, because she cried out shrilly, "Wouldn't have killed him? There isn't even a way to stop that curse and he did and what if it hadn't worked, you would have killed him!"

Salazar didn't react for a moment.

"What do you know about the killing curse?" He then addressed the gathered students.

"Well, it kills people." Ginny hesitantly said.

"Is that all? Nothing more on that subject." When there was no response, Salazar sighed and started his explanation, "the first question you must have answered is what the avada kedavra actually does. It doesn't simply kill you. It doesn't make your heart stop, or your brain. It rips your soul from your body and leaves what remains for dead."

He was interrupted by Hermione. "But isn't that what Dementors do?"

"In a way. Dementors ease the soul out of your body. It may be seen as more painful, because of the effects Dementors have on the mind, but it isn't harmful to the body, which is why after the kiss you are left with a living shell. The killing curse rips the soul away from the body with such a force, that the body dies from shock. The curse doesn't necessarily kill though. The true reason that curse is considered as dark as it is, is because if you master it, you don't release the spell, but hold onto it. That way the caster rips the soul away from the body and ends up with a soul to control. Maybe to hold it hostage, maybe to use in a ritual."

Salazar sighed as he was interrupted, this time by a sandy haired boy wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"That doesn't explain how you survive the curse though. If the body is dead, what use does a soul have?"

"You stuff the soul back into its shell and revive the body. Of course, only the person who cast the spell can actually do that." Salazar said shortly.

"How did Harry shield himself?" some unknown voice called out. "Yeah, and why don't they teach us at school?" another asked.

Salazar grinned darkly. "Because, my dearest listeners, there is only one way to survive that curse and to even start to comprehend how it works you must delve into the deepest darkest arts. Worse even than the Unforgivables."

Many glances were shot at Harry, who was faring much better now, then before.

"What Harry did, was bind his soul to his body. At least for the time it took the curse to work. The binding of a soul is dark. Mostly used when making Horcruxes."

At the uncomprehending looks, Salazar elaborated. "A Horcrux is piece of soul bound to an object. It allows the person who made it to be near immortal. The spell used to bind that soul fragment to an object is the same spell used by Harry, with the only difference being that Harry bound his own, complete soul to his body."

"Who are you?"

Godric drew the quill across the paper, careful strokes resulted in finely lettered words. Though he didn't seem the least bit affected by the red, bloodlike ink.

He wrote slowly and finished one line, grinning infuriatingly. Umbridge scratched her hand.

Godric wrote the next line. Umbridge twitched, trying to restrain from scratching her hand. Godric wrote the next few lines, grin firmly in place. The professor twitched and looked at her hand. Lines were appearing on it. She let out a squeak.

"Drop the quill! Drop it! I don't know what you did, but stop it know!"

Godric only watched the professor with faked confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Out! Out! I don't want to see you here again!" Umbridge screeched.

The redhead pretended to be puzzled, but got up from his chair, dropped the quill and left the office early. Whistling contently he made his way to the seventh floor and paced in front of the wall section opposite Barnabas the Barmy.

A door appeared and he stepped inside just in time to hear a voice ask "Who are you?"

The query was directed at Salazar apparently, for the aforementioned said in a mocking voice, "Why, you should have made the connection, those who had DADA with me today. Where Godric Gryffindor is Salazar Slytherin is not far away." In a more serious voice he said, "I am who I am, I won't reveal much about myself, but I am here to help you fight against the one who calls himself Voldemort."

From his place by the door Godric called out. "So am I."

The people present turned around to face the newcomer.

"Don't you have detention?" It was Harry who posed the question.

"Yeah," Godric shrugged uncaringly, "But for some reason she didn't want me there anymore. So what have you been doing?"

"We duelled." Salazar stated.

"And he shot an Avada at me." Harry said, sounding disgruntled.

Godric sent his friend a stern glare. "Again? I thought we agreed not to do it again. Poor kid keeps getting hit by the killing curse." The last part was said to himself. "What's next?"

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I thought we could start by sorting through everyone, and separating them into 'light' and 'dark' and then 'Ric could start teaching the light and Sal the dark. I would take first and second years and teach some basics."

And so that's what happened. The DA members were rather shocked to learn, that their affinity could be dark or light without making them bad or good.

There were some people Harry would never have seen as dark, like Ginny or Neville. Others like Luna weren't even that unexpected. There were still many more light witches and wizards, because as Salazar had correctly pointed out, many dark wizards were Slytherins.

Harry took the youngest and led them to a secluded corner. He taught them very basic spells like Expelliarmus and Protego to defend themselves and let them practice in pairs.

Godric was teaching the difference between dark and light magic. Salazar was doing the same, but where Godric gave a detailed explanation about light magic, Salazar was more thorough on dark magic.

The lesson passed reasonably well, even if untrusting glances were directed at Salazar.

Before they knew it, it was quarter to nine and Harry sent everyone off to their respective common rooms.

The Gryffindors all moved together and were back just as the clock struck nine. Some, like Hermione, stayed up to study, plan pranks or other such things while others, such as Salazar retired early.

At six O'clock Salazar blinked his eyes open. Stealthily he got out of his bed and got dressed before leaving his dorm. He walked out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the dungeons. He was glad not to have come upon anyone; that would have been somewhat inconvenient.

Once he was down in the dungeons, Salazar examined the wall until he found what he was looking for. A miniature snake ornament adorned the dark stones, barely visible.

_"Little snake,"_ Salazar hissed, _"Could you show me where the Slytherin common room is?"_

Just as he had expected, the snake moved and nodded her head, before slithering away, Salazar following her. He was lead deep into the dungeons, past portraits and more snake ornaments, right up until he reached an empty wall section and the snake said farewell.

_"Open."_ Salazar hissed and the wall parted to let him through. The simplest passwords were always the best. Easy to remember and someone who wasn't a parselmouth would never be able to open the places Salazar designed.

The snake's den was very different from the lion's cave. The colours weren't as bright and more to Salazar's tastes.

The fireplace was already lit and somebody had forgotten a book, so he took it and settled into an armchair to read.

The book dealt with the dark arts and Salazar was very fascinated by the lack of knowledge wizards had these days in that branch of magic.

Salazar was so absorbed, he nearly didn't notice the presence coming from behind. The person stopped a few feet behind him and spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing with my book?"

Without turning around Salazar replied, "Oh? This is your book? Aren't the Dark Arts forbidden?"

The other didn't speak, so he continued, "But I'm not really impressed. That book doesn't even cover the basics. Utterly useless if you actually want to learn dark magic."

The presence from behind moved around to stand in front of him and Salazar got his first good look at the other. White blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes. "You are Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

The other sneered at him. "Yes I am." He caught sight of Salazar's house colours and blanched. "And what in Salazar's name is a Gryffindor doing here."

Salazar couldn't help but smirk at that. "I simply wanted to talk to you. Most of you like dark magic, don't you?"

Draco reluctantly nodded.

"Well," Salazar drawled, "I came here with an offer to teach anyone willing the Dark Arts. You would not be allowed to be allowed to tell anyone naturally, nor would you be allowed to join Voldemort, not while learning from me."

"What would a Gryffindor know about the Dark Arts? You're all Golden Boys like Potter."

Salazar shook his head, "That's not exactly true. We had a lovely little get-together yesterday to practice defence and quite a few participants turned out to have an affinity for dark magic. Ginny Weasley being one of them."

Draco looked taken aback. "The Weaselette?" He choked.

"Don't insult her and yes, the youngest Weasley. And if you are wondering why I would be a capable teacher; just believe me when I say I tossed the killing curse at Harry."

The blonde gaped. "Why would you want to kill Potter?"

Salazar appeared offended. "I would never kill Harry! We just duelled and a few darker curses got involved. To be honest, it was the quickest way to end the duel after I was disarmed. I don't have very much control when using wandless magic and I wasn't about to lose."

Salazar stood and returned Draco his book. "Well then, better get going. Just give me your answer anytime you want."

He walked towards the exit, but halted at Draco's call.

"Wait! I never got your name."

Without turning around Salazar answered. "Selwen Nighthay." And he took off again, leaving behind a very bemused Draco Malfoy.

"But the Nighthays died out centuries ago."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it and I can only continue asking you to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I'm back again! Getting used to a new school, especially one using a completely different system than what you are used to, is hard. But I'm settling in well I'd say. I've made new friends and I find the cultural differences in the world extremely fascinating. It is kind of difficult to have lessons in a language which is not your native language though. I keep realising how many words in English I don't know. **

**But enough about me, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Salazar's Mind speech _

_"Parseltongue" _

**Chapter 8 – Godric gets to duel **

After his little venture to the Slytherin common room, Salazar returned to the Gryffindor tower. Upon his entrance he was greeted by Hermione, who was already up and studying. The bushy haired girl regarded him with unveiled curiosity.

"Where were you? And what were you doing? You must have been up very early, because I've been up since half-past six and I didn't see you leave."

Salazar smirked. "You must have just missed me. I left at twenty-past."

"And where were you?" Hermione asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Now that would be telling." Salazar chided playfully.

At Hermione's downtrodden expression though, he decided to give a clue. "I was looking for new members willing to join your little DA club."

The girl frowned, but Salazar swept passed her and up to the dorm rooms, where he gently woke Harry and Godric.

Gently in this case meaning he dumped ice-cold water over Harry's head and kicked Godric out of his bed, literally.

Having that done Salazar sat down on his own bed and waited for his friends to regain their senses.

Harry sputtered and yelled loudly, "SALAZAR!" and Godric thudded to the ground next to his bed, letting out a groan and muttering about how he would find a dragon and set it loose on 'The Bloody Idiot', aka Salazar Slytherin.

"Harry, shut it." Salazar said calmly, retrieving a book from the depths of his robes. He opened it somewhere near the end and started reading.

The commotion had woken the other boys though and the curious youths wanted to know what was wrong. They turned their attention to Salazar, the clear instigator. In doing so they got a good look at the book Salazar was reading and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan got the shock of their life.

Titling the book the new student hadn't even tried to hide was 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts, by Marlene Gryffindor'. Not only was he learning about Dark Magic, but the book stated that it was written by a Gryffindor, meaning she must have been dark.

Ron simply looked bemused. "What the heck man? Gryffindor's were dark?" He yawned and complained about being woken so early.

"Yeah," Seamus echoed, "Wasn't Gryffindor, like really light?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"This earned him confused looks.

"Like, you know Godric Gryffindor?" Dean said slowly, as if to an idiot.

Salazar refrained from rolling his eyes, but sighed loudly. "From the way you speak, it sounds as if Godric simply appeared out of thin air. You do know, that he had a family, and a big one at that. Parents, aunts, uncles, that sort of thing."

The surrounding boys looked as if a great truth had just been revealed to them.

Seamus, trying to be clever, said, "Oh, so one of his relatives was dark."

Salazar frowned. "Why do you assume that the Gryffindor family was overall light? They were one of the most well-known and darkest families of the age. Very few exceptions were light. Godric Gryffindor was one."

The Gryffindor boys, with the exception of Harry and Godric, looked stunned at this revelation.

"Now, then," Salazar clapped his hands, "Let's head down to breakfast."

Harry ruffled his hair sleepily. "Give us a moment to get dressed will you."

"I will wait in the common room." Was his answer.

Letting his book disappear in his robes, Salazar swept down the stairs, robes billowing behind him. The room had filled slightly in the few minutes he had been gone, but it was still very empty.

For the second time this morning Salazar settled into a couch to wait. This time he revelled in the heat of the fire, enjoying the peace. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later, when his classmates came down from the dorms, breaking the silence.

Looking up, Salazar regarded his friends. Harry's hair was still wet, whether from the wakeup call or a shower, Salazar didn't know. Harry was wearing a black school robe over muggle pants and shirt and Godric had somehow managed to find a plain black robe and bright crimson cloak. It didn't look bad per se, but it was not exactly to Salazar's taste.

Following behind was Ron, wearing muggle clothes, that seemed a little rundown. The other boys, Seamus, Dean and Neville, didn't come down.

Hermione joined the boys and they all went down to eat breakfast.

The Great Hall was still rather empty, with only a few people strewn throughout the place. The Ravenclaw table had most occupants, most of them studying rather than eating.

As soon as Ron sat down, he proceeded to fill his plate and stuff himself. Godric ate equally eagerly, though sometimes he would regard a food item with mistrust and decide not to eat it.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "What are you going to do today? Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?"

Harry blinked. "Hogsmeade?"

Hermione looked at her friend with something akin to exasperation. "You know, the little town next to the school? We sometimes go there on the weekend."

"Oh!" Harry face-palmed, "that Hogsmeade."

Godric nodded. "Sure we're coming. Now, where are we going?" He asked, gaze lingering on a pretty Hufflepuff girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but quickly explained again, more detailed, about Hogsmeade weekends.

"Sounds fun." Godric stated brightly. "So, can we go?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'm for it. What about you Sal?"

"Can't say I have anything against it." Replied the addressed teen.

So, after breakfast, the five Gryffindors made their way to Hogsmeade. They contemplated taking the carriages, but decided to walk, enjoying the rainless and warm, for the season, weather.

They were just past the Hogwarts gates, when they were ambushed, for lack of better word, by a group of Slytherins. Harry recognized only a few, like Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint. There were about a dozen students all ages, but no girls.

Malfoy stepped forward, and to everyone's surprise, addressed Salazar. "You said you could teach us dark magic. Prove it."

Salazar regarded him curiously, "Are you always so demanding?"

When he received no answer, Salazar shook his head disapprovingly. "Normally I would ignore such a… request, but seeing as I was the one who offered, I guess I can make an exception."

He turned to face his Gryffindor companions, who were looking at him with looks varying from shock, to surprise, to annoyance.

"Harry!"

"No." Harry quickly said. "I am not duelling with you. Take 'Ric."

"I am not duelling with 'Ric." Salazar retorted.

"Well, then." Harry said, crossing his arms. "Tough luck."

Godric looked at the two, brows crinkle, "Why don't you want to duel with me?"

"The last time we dueled, you blew up my room, which contained many valuable magical artefacts." Salazar stated matter-of-factly.

"It was an accident!" Godric cried out, "And anyway, we're outside, what could go wrong?"

"You mean except for burning down the forest, killing all the bystanders and drawing too much attention to ourselves?"

The bystanders shuddered and Godric nodded.

"Nothing." Salazar finished with a shrug.

"Then I don't understand your hesitation." This comment, coming from Godric, caused all the bystanders to look at the new students in horror.

With a sigh of frustration, Salazar conceded to Godric. "If someone dies, I'm blaming you."

"Right," Godric nodded, "because it's always the better duellist who gets the blame."

Instead of giving an answer, Salazar shot a purple curse at his redheaded friend.

Godric fumbled with his wand and dodged the curse. He retaliated, shouting "Laus Ignis (1)!"

Golden fire erupted from the wand tip, shooting towards Salazar. The observing students hurriedly took a few steps back.

As the flames shot towards him, the dark wizard swept his wand in an arc and the fire curved around him, before it transformed, golden flames turning red tinged with black, assuming shapes of ferocious animals and sped back towards Godric.

"Scopulus Protecto!" Stones began rising out of the ground, forming a protective circle around the caster. The flames licked and clawed at the stone formation, trying to get in. Then, it seemed, the stone came alive. Stone animals erupted from the wall and began eating and fighting the fire animals.

Godric stepped out of his stone shield and faced his opponent.

Both duellists dispelled their warriors, leaving the battle-field strangely quiet. This was disrupted by Salazar's calmly spoken incantation.

"Animare Abalienatus Credere (3)." The ground cracked open to reveal skeletal hands, followed by skeletons, some holding wands, others what was left of muggle tools.

They crawled out of the cracks, and turned to face Godric. The redhead conjured a whip of flames and lashed at the offending side. The whip stretched out and cleanly split in half all the skeletons it could reach.

Harry had hastily put up a shield to protect the awed spectators. The whip hit against it and made a sizzling sound. As it came to Salazar, the whip was stopped by an invisible force and wrenched from Godric's grasp. How such a thing was possible, Harry didn't know and doubted he ever would. It was something he had only ever witnessed his Slytherin friend doing; wrenching magic from another's fingers/wand. After swinging his newly gained whip around his head, Salazar dispelled the flaming weapon.

The onlookers seemed just as surprised and amazed by the stunt as Harry had been the first time upon witnessing it.

Salazar sent a volley of different, simple curses at Godric. Leg-lock jinxes, stunners, cutting curses and blasting curses to name a few.

Godric dodged and deflected them with an expertise unseen before. A few curses he sent back at Salazar, none of which hit.

Colourful curses were being sent back and forth, so fast, that the watching students were dazed and astounded. Some spells were very hot and burned the ground, others were so cold, frost formed.

The duellers had been distancing themselves from the Hogwarts grounds and were nearing the Forbidden Forest, destruction following their path.

They dueled for about ten minutes, before Salazar disarmed Godric. The observing Sytherins, thought it was over, and were a little disappointed with the amount of dark magic used and the length of the duel.

They were proven wrong though, when Godric balled his fists and thrust forward. This caused some confusion, because modern witches and wizards knew next to nothing about wandless magic.

When Godric thrust his hand in his opponent's direction, a ball of pure energy was released, followed by an ice-bolt when he punched with his other hand.

Salazar dodged and flicked his wand, sending a torrent of water and rocks Godric's way.

With a playful, bordering sadistic grin, Salazar uttered "Crucio" sending it towards Godric. The redhead, unseen by his observers, rolled his eyes and dodged the red beam, retaliating by summoning, what looked to be a simple green light, and throwing it at Salazar.

Salazar caught it with the palm of his hand and squished it, making the curse go out like the fame of a candle.

"Dolore Corium (4)." A purple disc whizzed towards Godric, who was unable to completely avoid it.

Where the curse hit, his skin started burning and sizzling. Some places looked as if acid had been spilt over the skin. Blood oozed out of scrapes and Godric couldn't hide his grimace of pain.

Unluckily for him, Salazar didn't give him time to heal himself, but fired another volley of, dark, curses at his opponent. They looked to be sucking away the surrounding light and their aura was foreboding. Not to forget the damage they did to everything they touched.

"Hey!" Harry called, "I think someone's coming."

"Well then," Godric rolled his shoulders, "let's end this."

He did the same thing he had been doing before, sending dozens of curses at Salazar, but this time he overpowered them, making them faster, stronger and deadlier.

To save himself from the assault, Salazar conjured a dark shield around himself. It too was pumped full with energy, but it didn't take long until it started wavering under the onslaught of Godric's curse.

Godric meanwhile proved his talent again, because he stopped his curses just as Salazar's shield failed.

Letting out an exhilarated whoop, Godric called out, "That was fun. We should do it more often."

Shaking his head, Salazar came over. "You really are an idiot."

It was said with fondness and Godric grinned, before bowing slightly. "I know. But what would you do without me?"

Salazar may just have lost the duel, but he took his loss maturely and didn't even seem to have expected to win.

He looked slightly dishevelled, but other than that, looked healthy.

Godric was a different case. His robes were singed in places and where Salazar's curse had hit him, it was still bleeding.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?" Salazar didn't wait for an answer, but simply went ahead and healed the oozing wounds.

"Has anyone seen my wand?" Godric called out to the surrounding students.

A younger Slytherin stepped forward and held the wand out to the imposing Gryffindor.

The rustling of robes announced the presence of the person Harry had suspected of coming.

Professor McGonagall stepped onto the battle-field, looking horrified. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry went wide eyed and several of the Slytherins, who weren't being focused upon, made their getaway.

"I can explain!" Harry said.

**(1) laus ignis = glory fire **

**(2) scopulus protecto = stone protector **

**(3) animare abalienatus credere = (freely translated) revive the accursed dead **

**(4) dolore corium = pain skin **

**A/N: Okay, I guess I really like duelling. I hope you liked it too. I have a question to ask: Even though I have the major plot planned out, I am missing ideas for little events, and wanted to know if you had any ideas or wishes. **

**So please read and review and share your ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money out of this. **

**A/N: So, about a month has passed since I last updated. I would say I have adjusted quite well and I have to say that apart from the smog I am enjoying China. I can even speak it, sort of. Well, not really, but I am learning. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Salazar's Mind speech_

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 9 – Detention**

Harry looked at his professor, trying to look innocent and harmless (and failing greatly). McGonagall was regarding him expectantly, her thin lips pressed tightly together.

"Well then, Mr Potter, please explain."

Harry bit his lips and looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione stared at him, half with disapproval (for whatever reason) half as if she was trying through the intensity of her stare to tell him something.

Harry didn't receive the message though, so he feebly tried to excuse the mutilated ground with 'Death Eaters?'

McGonagall looked unimpressed. "I will not have this nonsense. It is very clear what has happened."

Is it? Harry thought.

"You ran into Mr Malfoy and got into an argument. Of course you provoked each other and started a duel. And look at you." The professor had turned towards the Salazar and Godric, "Only just arrived and you've already been pulled into a conflict. Detention. For all of you."

All of you, meaning Harr, Ron, Hermione, Salazar, Godric, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and some unknown fourth year Slytherin.

They weren't allowed to go to Hogsmead after all, being sent back to the castle. 'If you behave like little children you will have to be watched like little children.'

On their way to the castle, following professor McGonagall, they came across Umbridge. As usual, the teacher was dressed in pink and frills and of course she had to come over and ask what we were doing. With a resigned sigh, McGonagall explained the situation.

Gleefully Umbridge's gaze swept over the group. Seeing Harry her eyes gained a rather sadistic gleam.

"I will handle the detention, Minerva." Umbridge said in a sugary sweet voice, making Harry grimace and Ron even gagged.

"I am perfectly capable of handling detention, Dolores. There is absolutely no need for you…"

She was interrupted by Umbridge. "Apparently your methods of punishment aren't good enough if you still have to give them detention."

She would probably have followed through and given them detention, if at that moment Godric hadn't spoken up.

"What kind of punishment did you have in mind?" He asked innocently enough, "Your methods don't seem too harsh. From what I remember the last detention I had with you lasted, what, five minutes? Or are your methods of superior thinking, so complex that I cannot understand them?"

Umbridge gulped, paling slightly. "You! You… I will not do anything to do with you, you!"

The insult was swallowed by McGonagall's shocked scolding. "You do not treat students like that, nor do you insult them. They are here to learn and you are teaching them wrong things. I think Hagrid said he needed some help in the Forbidden Forest this afternoon."

"Isn't it forbidden?" Salazar asked.

"What, scared?" Malfoy sneered, the dual from a few minutes ago apparently completely forgotten, his usual arrogance surfacing.

"I call it curiosity." Salazar answered lightly.

"You will be under adult supervision, Mr Nighthay, there is no need to worry."

Apparently she hadn't heard the conversation between Malfoy and Salazar. Teachers, always so oblivious.

Professor McGonagall sent them off, after telling them to be at Hagrid's hut at 7pm sharp.

After the Slytherins and Gryffindors had split, Ron kicked the dirt at his feet moodily. "Great, now we can't go to Hogsmead because of them."

Harry grinned as he had an idea. "We can still go. We just can't be caught."

Ron, sensing Harry's direction of thought grinned as well. "Way to go. But how do we not get caught in Hogsmead?"

"We can't just go! It's against the rules!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron and Harry looked at her, "Now you're complaining against the rules?" Ron said.

"Not when you suggested we start an illegal defence group, not when we started lying to the teachers, but now?" Harry finished for him.

"Fine," Hermione conceded, "We can use glamours and notice-me-not charms." She suggested.

"Great idea" Harry gave her a thumbs up, before leading his friends to the statue of the hunchbacked witch, aka the entrance to a secret passageway out of Hogwarts.

The five teens entered and as quickly as possible made their way through the tunnel. Harry was in the lead, closely followed by Godric and Salazar. Behind them came Ron and Hermione was last. After ten minutes of silent walking, Godric had gotten bored and started singing.

This was met by Hermione's sarcastic remark about his great singing. Godric bowed, eyes twinkling, and bestowed a dazzling smile upon Hermione.

"I thank you, fair lady, for the lovely compliment." He said, making Both Hermione and Salazar snort.

Merrily, Godric continued, just making things up as he went, not in the slightest embarrassed about his incapability to sing. After another five minutes of walking, Hermione started humming to Godric's tune and then she started singing, the melody and words were completely different than Godric's but going from the giggles and chuckles it was fun anyway.

Once they arrived at the end of the tunnel, they cast spells on themselves. Hermione straightened her curly hair and made them dark blonde. She didn't need to do anything else, as most people only ever recognized her due to her hair.

Ron turned his hair brown and hid his freckles. He also charmed his face to be unrecognizable, meaning that if someone looked at him they would be unable to recall his features.

Harry, for no reason but boredom had changed his hair to blue and let it grow longer. His lightning bolt scar was hidden by a fringe and his once clear green eyes had slit pupils and were of a sickly yellow colour.

Godric was now sporting thick blonde curls and a slight moustache, gaining him a shake of the head from Salazar, who had decided, much like Harry to be more exotic.

His hair had adopted Harry's unmanageable quality and was silver with dark green highlights and his eyes turned crimson. He even went so far as to charm them to glow in the dark.

Harry always knew, that underneath his cold demeanour Salazar was an even greater drama queen than Godric.

"That is so unlike you." Godric said.

"Exactly, which is why I did it." And Salazar had more excuses up his sleeve than a muggle magician has tissues.

The trip to Hogsmead went well. They weren't recognized by anyone, though Harry and Salazar did get weird looks. They visited the bookstore, Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks and Zonko's.

They stayed until it was late and remembered they still had to serve detention. Hurrying back through the tunnel and into the castle, they hastily undid the spells changing their features. The five Gryffindors raced through the castle and across the school grounds. They were still ten minutes late though.

They arrived out of breath and saw the Slytherins had already arrived.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry, Ron and Hermione wheezed in greeting. The friendly half-giant beamed down at them.

"Yer jus' on time." Hagrid said, completely ignoring the fact that they were supposed to have been there ten minutes ago and the Slytherins murmurs of discontent. But that was Hagrid; friendly, big and cuddly. If you were friends with him, it seemed he was likely to let you off slightly.

The detention group walked towards the forest and the golden trio struck up a conversation with Hagrid.

"What are we going to do, Hagrid?" Hermione wanted to know.

"There 'ave been some disturbances in the forest makin' the inhabitants go wild. Say there's a giant monster killing them off one by one, but I aint seen any corpses or evidence. It's why yer here. We can split up and look for more clues and delve deeper into the forest."

With the most important question out of the way, the three and Hagrid caught up on what was new. Harry didn't reveal what had happened regarding his time-travel, but Hagrid let Harry know that he didn't believe his story about the Death Eaters, seeing as he had been in the forest himself that day, tending to a sick unicorn.

Luckily Hagrid didn't press, for which Harry was thankful.

At the same time Salazar joined the Slytherins and was talking to them.

"Malfoy." Salazar greeted the blonde Slytherin.

"Nighthay." Malfoy returned the greeting

"How did you enjoy the dual?"

Malfoy took his time answering, slowly trailing behind the others. "It was impressive. You showed very much skill and knowledge. Ye you lost."

"So I did. There is nothing wrong with that. It is the man who only seeks to win and cannot admit defeat who will never win. It was a dual to show skill, between friends. It was not a life or death situation."

The blonde was silent again. "Where did you learn?" He wanted to know.

"I taught myself for the most part. Though the books and 'Ric's family were great help." Salazar admitted.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "And no one knew of you practicing the Dark Arts? Wouldn't the trace pick up on it and report it to the Ministry of Magic?"

"No. First of all, the trace is incapable of picking up magic in magical or magic infused environment and secondly, I don't have the trace."

"Why not!?" The blonde wanted to know.

"I' m not about to give away all my secrets." Salazar admonished, before striding away and joining Godric, who had been enjoying the dog's presence.

"Sally! This is Fang. Isn't he adorable?"

Salazar inspected the enormous, slobbering dog and turned to his friend. "I think we need to work on your definition of adorable."

Upon the arrival somewhere in the Forbidden Forest Hagrid split the teens into three groups.

The first contained Ron, Hermione and Crabbe, joined by Hagrid. The second one was made up of Harry, Malfoy and Goyle. The last group had Godric, Salazar and the unknown fourth year. Due to Godric's they had Fang with them.

Hagrid sent them off with instructions similar to first year. Green sparks if you found something and red sparks if you found yourself in danger.

Hermione was scowling at Ron. Not even five minutes had passed and she was ready to slap him. Somehow they had started talking about SPEW and Ron was making fun of her, insisting that Elves didn't need rights and that her efforts were stupid and unwanted.

Hermione had retaliated by calling him as bad as Malfoy and things would have escalated had Hagrid not been there to keep them apart. Hermione walked behind the rest of them, silently fuming. She was balling her fists and mouthing toneless insults at Ron's back.

The guys in front were being noisy, so it wasn't unexpected, that she was the only one to hear rustling and see a dark shadow.

Harry had been walking at the front, a couple of paces in front of the Slytherins, yet he still heard their talk. For whatever reason they enjoyed talking about blood-purity and insulting Harry and his friends, even though Harry was in close proximity.

After fifteen minutes of it, he had enough and turned around, glaring daggers at Malfoy. "Would it be so terribly difficult to stop insulting me and my friends, at least when I am around? Just this morning you came to my friend, asking him to show you Dark Magic, and from what I believe you wish for him to teach you, so stop it please. I know your insults are stupid and ridiculous, you know your insults are stupid and ridiculous."

Even though the blonde opened his mouth to retort, the words never left his mouth. His expression morphed into one of shock, before he toppled forward and thudded to the ground.

Salazar was cautiously treading through the forest, his eyes flitting through the trees. He could feel the residue of negative energy, but he couldn't find the source, nor could he identify the type of magic. It was as if he was looking at an ant through glasses with the wrong prescription and it was giving him a headache.

Godric was happily talking at the dog, no matter that it didn't reply, but Salazar could tell he was just as tense he himself.

Twenty minutes into their search, Salazar felt the negative energy thickening.

Twenty-five minutes into the search, Godric saw a dark shadow.

Thirty minutes into the search, the fourth year Slytherin disappeared.

**A/N: What will happen next? Please review! **


End file.
